De l'utilité d'être aventureux
by Tangy.Clem
Summary: Lors d'une de leurs petites virées nocturnes, Newt Scamander et Leta Lestrange se retrouvent confrontés à un choix inédit : Rejoindre chacun son dortoir ou bien...


Newt courait à en perdre haleine dans la cour du château. Sur ses talons, Leta le suivait de près, ses bottines faisant crisser les gravillons sous ses pas.

« Revenez ici ! Arrêtez-vous ! » Criait une voix rauque au souffle saccadé depuis les jardins.

Par chance, la lourde double porte d'entrée en chêne du château était restée entre-ouverte. Sans doute le vieux Picott, le concierge d'alors, avait-il oublié de la refermer quand il était sortit faire sa ronde de nuit. Et voilà que le pauvre homme se retrouvait à poursuivre deux jeunes fugueurs qui se servirent allègrement de son étourderie pour se sauver d'un mauvais pas certain...

Arrivé dans le grand hall, dont les torches avaient été éteintes, Newt s'arrêta brusquement avant d'être cogné de plein fouet par Leta qui n'avait pas anticipé cet arrêt soudain. Se forçant à garder un semblant de sang froid, le jeune homme effectua un rapide examen de la situation. En face d'eux se trouvait le grand escalier de marbre menant aux étages supérieurs. La tentation était grande de l'emprunter afin de se fondre dans les dédales de couloirs du 1er étage. Seulement, il y avait fort à parier que Picott aurait la même idée qu'eux et les suivrait. Pas l'escalier, donc. Sur le mur Est, se trouvait la porte menant au sous-sol et donc, entre autre, à la salle commune de Serpentard. La pire des idées pour chercher un endroit où se cacher sans aucun doute, si Picott ne choisissait pas l'escalier, c'est vers les serpentards que le vieux concierge se tournerait. Au Sud, la porte menant à la salle commune de Poufsouffle et aux cuisines. Newt savait bien que les cuisines étaient bien souvent animées, quelque soit l'heure du jour ou de la nuit, ainsi, le risque était grand de croiser quelqu'un capable de donner l'alerte en passant cette porte. Ne restait plus que la grande porte sombre, à droite, celle donnant sur la Grande Salle... Mais où se cacher dans cette pièce ? Entendant les pas du concierge se rapprocher dangereusement, Newt se tourna désespérément vers Leta. Cette dernière avait suivit la réflexion de son compagnon et comprit le problème qui se posait à eux avec le simple regard que lui jeta le jeune homme. Elle baissa les yeux d'un air affolé avant de les ré-ancrer dans ceux de Newt, le visage éclairé par une soudaine idée salvatrice.

« La petite antichambre. » Chuchota la jeune femme.

Aussitôt Newt, bénissant intérieurement l'esprit vif et inventif de son amie, saisit la main de cette dernière et l'entraîna à toute allure vers la Grande Salle. L'immense pièce n'était éclairée que grâce au plafond étoilé. Tout au fond, derrière la table des professeurs, se trouvait une petite porte, presque invisible qui ne payait pas de mine. Le couple s'y précipita. La pièce n'était guerre plus grande qu'une chambre d'enfant. Le sol était recouvert de poussière, une grosse cheminée en pierres dont l'âtre n'avait pas dû être allumé depuis des siècles occupait la moitié de l'espace et de très nombreux tableaux tapissaient quasiment la totalité de tous les murs.

A bout de souffle, les deux jeunes gens se figèrent, dans l'attente du moindre bruit suspect venant de la Grande Salle. Une petite minute s'écoula, le silence seulement ponctué par leurs respirations laborieuses quand soudain, une voix nasillarde se fit entendre.

« Hey ! Vous, qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?! »

Les deux élèves tournèrent brusquement leurs visages en direction d'un vieux tableau sombre situé à leur gauche, un peu plus haut que la tête du garçon. Un homme au regard fou, au nez aquilin et aux cheveux en bataille les regardait avec suspicion. Sur le cadre avait était gravé en lettres d'or _Boris le Hagard_.

« Aucun élève n'a le droit d'accès à cette chambre ! » Continua-t-il. « Sortez ! Sortez tout de suite !

-S'il vous plaît, un peu moins de bruit... » Le supplia Newt d'un regard sincère et respectueux.

« Comment ça moins de bruit ?! Quel toupet que le vôtre !

-Je vous en supplie...

-C'est un manquement grave au règlement de Poudlard !

-S'il vous plaît, Monsieur... Monsieur _Le Hagard_.

-Ne m'appelez pas comme ça ! » Hurla l'homme, plus fort que jamais.

Leta se retourna et lui lança un regard noir des plus menaçants.

« Il va finir par se taire oui ? » Souffla-t-elle, les dents serrées.

« Comment cette gourgandine ose-t-elle s'adresser de la sorte à un homme de ma stature ?! »

Résigné, Newt s'approcha du tableau et le retourna face contre mur de façon à étouffer les beuglements du dit Boris le Hagard.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent sans qu'aucun bruit ne puisse laisser entendre que Picott eut pénétré la Grande Salle. Newt, brisant son immobilité quasi parfaite qu'il tenait depuis qu'il avait retourné le tableau, entrouvrit très légèrement la porte de l'antichambre afin de jeter un coup d'œil dans la Grande Salle. Tout était parfaitement silencieux, il n'y avait trace d'âme qui vive.

« Il a dû monter dans les étages... » Chuchota-t-il en refermant la porte. Il tourna son regard vers Leta. Cette dernière arborait un large sourire. Ne pouvant se retenir plus longtemps, le jeune homme laissa échapper un petit rire. Un rire communicateur qui gagna également la jeune femme.

« Oh mon Dieu, Newt... Tu aurais vu ta tête quand on a entendu Picott tout à l'heure !

-Et toi alors ! Ton visage a viré au blanc en une fraction de seconde ! »

Le couple continua de rire en silence, relâchant la tension et toute l'adrénaline emmagasinées depuis leur folle course dans le parc du château.

« En tout cas on a finit par le trouver ce nid d'augureys... » Souffla Newt, un peu calmé. « On y retournera dans la semaine...

-Tu as vu ? Il y avait deux petits. » Observa Leta, adossé à un des murs pour s'aider à reprendre ses esprits.

« Oui ! C'est tellement rare ! Je pensais pas en trouver dans le parc... »

Le silence complet retomba puis Newt se redressa tout à fait.

« Bon... Je... Je vais y aller en premier. Tu n'auras qu'à rejoindre les cachots d'ici cinq minutes... »

Il rouvrit la petite porte, jeta un coup d'œil à l'extérieur puis se retourna vers Leta. Il s'approcha d'elle et prit ses mains dans les siennes.

En ce Novembre 1912, Newt et Leta étaient en cinquième année et avaient respectivement 15 et 14ans (Bien que la jeune fille se bornait à se donner 15 ans, étant née en fin d'année civile). Les deux jeunes gens se connaissaient depuis quatre ans. Quatre longues et en même temps si courtes années à grandir ensemble, rire ensemble, pleurer ensemble. Leurs escapades nocturnes ainsi que leurs nombreuses expériences et découvertes avaient forgées entre eux une indéfectible amitié qui, pour l'un comme pour l'autre, les avaient sauvé d'une profonde solitude. Une amitié ponctuée de gestes tendres, embrassades et mots doux. Étaient-ils amants ? Ils ne se posaient pas vraiment la question, n'étant encore que des enfants. Des enfants aux désirs d'adultes naissant. Des amis qui aimaient être tout près l'un de l'autre, voilà ce qu'ils étaient. Le société mâture et ses étouffants carcans aurait tôt fait de juger leur relation amorale. Une relation de la sorte à un si jeune âge, échappant aux regards parentaux et susceptible de céder aux plus vils des péchés humains... Cela ne se faisait pas ! _Que ces tristes sorts cancanent dans leur coin, nous ne faisons rien de mal !_ Pensaient Newt et Leta de concert.

Depuis quelques mois, ils avaient pour habitude de s'embrasser chaque soir avant de rejoindre leurs dortoirs respectifs. D'abord des baisers sur les joues puis sur les lèvres. Une évolution sans calcul, tout à fait naturelle.

Depuis peu, Newt dépassait Leta de quelques centimètres. Une différence de taille qui était née durant l'été à l'occasion d'une poussée de croissance fulgurante du jeune homme. Ce dernier, les mains toujours dans celles de Leta, baissa la tête et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser d'abord chaste se fit de plus en pus insistant. Leta se rapprocha légèrement de Newt et ce dernier sentit ses joues s'empourprer. Un sentiment de bien être intense naquit au plus profond de son ventre. Leta mit fin au baiser sans pour autant se reculer, elle baissa les yeux, l'air gêné. Newt, quant à lui, reconnu un sentiment qu'il ressentait depuis maintenant quelques semaines à chaque fois que Leta posait ses lèvres sur les siennes. De la frustration. Contrairement aux années précédentes, le jeune homme, s'il avait eut à choisir, n'aurait jamais mit fin à un seul de leurs baisers. Malheureusement, le quotidien dans un internat écossais du début du XXème siècle ne lui donnait pas souvent le choix. Que l'école soit magique ou non, il y avait des règles et surtout des mœurs à respecter sous peine de sanctions...

Newt, frustré et gêné à la fois, prit Leta dans ses bras pour éviter de croiser son regard.

« Bon... Allez, il faut que j'y aille... » Murmura-t-il avant de se mettre à reculer. La voix de Leta l'arrêta net dans son mouvement.

« Ou... Ou sinon... » Avait commencé à bredouiller la jeune fille, d'une voix éraillée de timidité.

« Oui ? » Se précipita de reprendre Newt, trop heureux de rester encore quelques secondes de plus en compagnie de son amie.

« Non, rien.

-Dis-moi ! » L'encouragea le jeune homme en souriant.

« Non, c'est bête. »

Il n'était pas dans l'habitude de Leta de faire preuve d'une aussi grande timidité. Newt s'en sentit fasciné. Que pouvait-elle bien avoir en tête pour être aussi gênée ? L'esprit curieux du jeune homme aurait tout donné pour découvrir son secret. D'un autre côté, Newt ne voulait pas rendre Leta plus mortifiée qu'elle ne l'était déjà et décida de ne pas insister, à regret.

« Très bien. Allez... Bonne nuit, à demain. » Il lui caressa la joue tout doucement puis se retourna. A peine eut il fait quelques pas dans la Grande Salle que la petite voix de Leta se fit entendre de nouveau.

« Ou sinon, on ne rentre pas dans nos dortoirs... » C'était un murmure presque inaudible, comme si ces paroles n'étaient destinées qu'à elle même.

Le cœur de Newt s'accéléra tout à coup et son souffle se fit court. Il reposa son regard sur Leta.

« Qu... Quoi ?

-Oh ! Euh... Non mais c'est juste que... Enfin, il fait trop chaud dans mon dortoir et puis Magdalena ronfle et... » Voilà que la jeune fille paniquait, comme se rendant compte de ce qu'elle venait à peine de proposer à son ami. Sentant le regard de Newt posé sur elle, elle baissa les yeux de nouveau. « Pardon. C'é... Ça ne se fait pas. »

Newt, faisant fi de toute gêne, timidité ou convenance, se précipita vers Leta et lui prit les mains de nouveau.

« Non ! Non... C'est... C'est bien... » Il aurait voulu paraître sûr de lui, plein d'assurance et pouvoir la rassurer avec une autorité toute masculine mais il n'en fut rien. Sa voix était toute aussi hésitante que celle de la jeune femme.

« Ca ne se fait pas... » Murmura-t-elle à nouveau.

« C'est pas grave. »

Tout était dit. _Ce n'était pas grave._ Un petit sourire en coin naquit sur les lèvres de Leta.

« C'est que... Je me suis dit que, de toute façon, Picott ne nous a pas reconnu, il n'ira pas vérifier nos dortoirs alors... Ca ne change rien finalement.

-C'est vrai. »

Un silence de plomb retomba dans l'antichambre. Que faire à présent ? Que dire ? Newt n'avait plus aucune idée de la façon dont il convenait d'agir en telle situation. Il sentait ses mains de plus en plus moites et il se mordit les lèvres, mécaniquement, une vieille habitude qu'il avait quand il se retrouvait dans une quelconque situation stressante. Alors qu'il commençait à réfléchir sérieusement à prendre ses jambes à son coup et à partir de là au plus vite, les cris sourds de Boris le Hagard se firent entendre depuis son tableau, toujours tourné face au mur. Ces cris eurent l'effet d'un électro-choc sur Newt.

« Bon, en tout cas, on va pas rester ici toute la nuit, si ? » Sourit-il. Soulagée de voir s'évaporer le lourd silence, Leta plongea ses yeux noirs dans les siens et lui rendit son sourire. « On va où ?

-La salle sur demande ? » Proposa Leta après un instant de réflexion.

« Parfait ! »

Arrivés devant la salle sur demande, après avoir traversé le château avec la plus grande des discrétions, Newt et Leta marquèrent un temps d'arrêt.

« On est censés penser à quoi ? » Demanda naïvement Leta sans se rendre compte de l'ironie de la situation.

« Euh... Un... Un endroit où dormir je suppose. On aura peut-être des... Des dortoirs... » Répondit Newt, le teint écarlate, un sourire embarrassé accroché aux lèvres.

Le jeune couple ferma les yeux et l'instant d'après, une large porte en fer forgé apparu sur le mur vierge quelques secondes auparavant.

La salle sur demande s'ouvrit sur un grand fort de couvertures colorées. Le sol étaient recouverts d'épais matelas sur lesquels étaient dispersés de nombreuses couvertures aux différentes textures, ainsi que des dizaines de coussins de toutes les tailles. Au milieu du fort, un fin voile était tendu afin de délimiter deux espaces de coucher. Du côté gauche était installé un pyjama bleu ciel en jersey de coton. Du côté droit, en lieu et place du pyjama se trouvait une large chemise de nuit blanche en flanelle. Des dizaines de petites chandelles flottaient dans l'air, faisant régner une douce lumière tamisée dans toute la pièce. Des odeurs de bergamote, de bois et de vanille parvinrent aux narines des deux jeunes gens.

Leta, ébahie par le spectacle qu'offrait la salle sur demande, ne put retenir plus longtemps son excitation.

« C'est génial ! » S'écria-t-elle en faisant le tour du fort d'une démarche joyeuse.

Newt, d'un naturel plus réservé, se contenta de soupirer d'aise en s'avançant pour inspecter la structure de plus près. Tous les deux ressentaient en cet instant, un profond soulagement. Sans se l'admettre l'un à l'autre, ils avaient craint la même chose Se retrouver dans une chambre à la décoration romantique avec un seul grand lit matrimonial. Une chambre qui ne leur aurait pas donner le choix, qui les aurait mit dans une position qu'ils n'étaient pas encore sûrs de vouloir tenir. Mais non, nulle trace de tout cela, à la place, un décor joyeux, insouciant presque enfantin. Un fort de couvertures où chacun pourrait, comme il l'entend, se coucher seul ou pas...

Après avoir fait le tour, Leta rejoignit Newt dans le fort. Ce dernier était assis du côté gauche, elle alla s'asseoir en tailleur, face à lui, en tirant légèrement le voile qui les tenait séparés.

« Tu as eu la meilleure idée qui soit, c'est parfait ici... » Dit Newt.

« Je croyais que les dortoirs de Poufsouffle étaient des endroits charmants...

-Pas autant qu'ici. » Répondit le jeune homme en sentant son visage s'enflammer de nouveau.

Durant une petite heure, les deux jeunes gens devisèrent de tout et de n'importe quoi, surtout de leurs découvertes et différents animaux fantastiques peuplant les environs de Poudlard.

« Quelle heure est-il ? » Demanda Leta au bout d'un certain temps.

Newt sortit de la poche de son pantalon, une petite montre à gousset en argent que lui avait offert son père à l'occasion de son quinzième anniversaire. Le cadran blanc guilloché affichait une heure déjà tardive.

« Minuit passé de quelques minutes. » Répondit Newt en remettant la montre dans sa poche avec précaution. « Nous ferions mieux de nous coucher si nous ne voulons pas être trop épuisés demain. » Leta acquiesça.

Le jeune homme tira le rideau pour que chacun d'eux recouvre un peu d'intimité. Le voile, tout fin qu'il soit, était suffisamment opaque pour laisser les deux jeunes gens se dévêtir sans gêne. Très vite, Newt se débarrassa de ses propres vêtements puis enfila le pyjama qui était soigneusement plié à ses côtés. Une fois prêt, il se glissa sous les couvertures. La couche était douce, tiède et moelleuse tout à la fois si bien que le jeune homme sentit une agréable torpeur l'assaillir à l'instant même où son corps s'était retrouvé allongé. Il se tourna sur son flanc gauche.

Newt eut le souffle coupé un instant en apercevant la vision qui se trouvait à présent face à lui. Il y avait, du côté de Leta bien plus de chandelles que de son côté à lui si bien que son ombre se reflétait sur le voile de lin. Le jeune homme se mordit la lèvre en distinguant Leta libérer ses cheveux des nombreuses épingles qui maintenaient son chignon en place avant de passer ses doigts dans sa chevelure épaisse et frisée. Puis, toujours en silence, la jeune fille enleva ses boucles d'oreilles, de discrètes petites perles héritées de sa grand-mère.

Newt pensa qu'elle n'avait sûrement pas vue que son ombre se reflétait dans tout le fort. _Si elle savait..._ Pensa-t-il, se sentant tout à coup bien coupable de lui voler ce si beau spectacle. Cependant, son émoi prit une toute autre envergure quand Leta entreprit d'ôter sa robe de sorcière. Passant ses mains sur ses hanches, elle saisit le vêtement et l'enleva pour ne se retrouver qu'en simple chemisier.

Comme électrocuté, Newt ferma ses paupières avec force. Il n'avait pas le droit de faire ça, de regarder Leta se dévêtir de la sorte. C'était grave, il ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Que penserait sa mère, elle qui lui avait donné une éducation si honnête, son père lui en voudrait, très certainement, lui reprocherait ce comportement si dévoyé. Et son grand frère... Le si vertueux Theseus... Lui il aurait honte, pour sur, de ce petit frère incapable de réprimer le moindre de ses désirs animal. Leta. Si belle et si pure. Voila qu'il la souillait de ses simples pensées perverses. Newt s'en voulait de ce qu'il venait de voir et encore plus, de ce qu'il ressentait. Une intense chaleur gagnant ses entrailles et son bas-ventre, un souffle saccadé, des muscles tremblants. Un léger bruit le fit redescendre sur terre, il entrouvrit presque malgré lui ses paupières.

La silhouette de la jeune fille était à présent complètement nue. Sous le poids du désir mêlé à un fort sentiment de culpabilité, le visage de Newt se déforma en une grimace fort peu avantageuse. Pouvoir regarder ne serait-ce que l'ombre de ses deux seins qui lui paraissaient si parfaits était une chose qu'il n'avait jamais osé espérer. Leta s'étira, se leva et fit quelques pas afin d'atteindre la chemise de nuit de flanelle, toujours pliée au pied des couvertures. Elle l'enfila, tout doucement comme pour profiter de la douce sensation du tissu sur sa peau. Puis, plus rapidement, elle rejoignit son lit et s'y coucha.

Le jeune homme resta interdit un instant, recroquevillé sous sa couverture, ne réalisant qu'à moitié ce qui venait de se passer.

« Newt. Tu dors ? »

La voix le fit sortir de sa torpeur.

« Hein ? Euh... Non. » Plus qu'une réponse, un grommellement de voix éraillée. Il s'éclaircit la gorge, s'efforçant de reprendre contenance. « Non, non. »

La jeune femme le fit sursauter en passant, sans prévenir, sa tête au delà du voile en laissant son corps pudiquement de l'autre côté.

« Bonne nuit. » Dit-elle dans un grand sourire, ses dents blanches et parfaitement alignées brillant dans la lumière tamisée de la pièce. Mal à l'aise, Newt pria pour dissimuler correctement son émoi et lui rendit son sourire, un peu plus forcé.

« Bonne nuit. »

Puis, avec lenteur, il s'approcha d'elle, mit ses mains en coupe sur son visage et posa chastement ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune femme. Au bout de quelques secondes, quand Newt rouvrit les yeux il s'aperçut que ceux de Leta étaient toujours clos. La jeune femme resta immobile, il recula.

« Dors bien, à demain. » Murmura-t-il en se recouchant.

La jeune femme soupira et regagna son côté du fort. Ils éteignirent les chandelles. Alors que Newt, confortablement installé se débattait entre ses désirs et ses pensées contradictoire, il remarqua que Leta avait posé son bras juste à côté du voile, tant et si bien qu'une partie de sa main dépassait de son côté. Sans y réfléchir à deux fois, à son grand étonnement, il saisit cette main dans la sienne.

« Ça va ? » Demanda innocemment Leta.

Sans doute avait-elle sentit la moiteur et le tremblement de la main de Newt. Ce dernier regretta immédiatement ce simple geste d'affection mais ne bougea pas pour autant.

« Oui oui, ça va. J'ai juste un peu chaud, c'est tout. » Répondit-il dans un demi-mensonge.

Les minutes s'égrainèrent, le bruit des gouttes de pluies sur la fenêtre venant combler le silence de la chambre.

« Tu dors ? » La voix de la jeune fille était douce, presque un murmure.

« Non, pas encore. »

Alors que les deux jeunes gens n'avaient pas bougé d'un centimètre depuis un bon moment, Newt sentit Leta rapprocher son corps de leurs mains jointes pour s'y blottir tout contre. Il pouvait à présent sentir son ventre se soulever et s'abaisser à chacune de ses profondes respirations. N'y tenant plus, il approcha la main de Leta de ses lèvres et embrassa chacun de ses doigts avec douceur. Leta rampa, dépassa le voile et vint se pelotonner contre le torse de Newt. N'osant pas la regarder dans sa fine robe de chambre, le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel tout en l'accueillant dans ses bras. Il déglutit et souffla profondément.

 _Calme toi, ce n'est qu'une étreinte..._ Essaya-t-il de se raisonner.

Mais malgré tout, il devait se rendre à l'évidence : Sentir le corps ferme de Leta, libéré de tous les épais tissus habituels, tout contre son propre corps provoquait en lui les plus douces des sensations.

Pourquoi luter ? Comment ? Pourquoi, il en était conscient car tout cela allait à l'encontre des mœurs d'alors. L'amour charnel de deux adolescents, de classes différentes, hors mariage... Ultime péché que celui-ci. Mais comment ? Comment faire autrement ? Newt n'en savait rien.

Il serra Leta un peu plus fort tout contre lui et posa une de ses mains sur sa taille. Dans cette étreinte, la jeune femme leva son visage et embrassa la mâchoire de Newt.

« On n'a pas le droit de faire ça, non ? » Murmura Leta.

« Je ne crois pas... » Répondit le jeune homme.

Puis, ce dernier, sans rien ajouter, baissa le regard, plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son amie, lui sourit tendrement et embrassa ses lèvres. Bien vite, le baiser se fit plus précipité, plus ardent. Leurs dents s'entrechoquèrent et comme par surprise, leurs langues se rejoignirent. Sans modèle ni réelle éducation à la chose, aucun des deux adolescents ne savait si il convenait de faire cela mais... Ces nouvelles sensations leur plaisaient alors pourquoi s'arrêter ? Leurs gestes étaient hésitants, leurs mouvements maladroits.

Le baiser prit fin quand Leta laissa échapper un soupir de plaisir. Sans oser croiser son regard de nouveau, Newt se recroquevilla un peu plus et vint poser ses lèvres dans le cou de la jeune fille. Cette dernière, prit une grande inspiration et ferma les yeux pour se concentrer sur les petits bruits qui arrivaient jusqu'à son oreille. Les gouttes contre la vitre, le vent dans les feuilles, l'orage au loin, les baisers de Newt et sa respiration profonde et saccadée. Elle se mordit les lèvres, rougit et posa une main dans le dos du jeune garçon. Si seulement elle avait osé la glisser à même sa peau, sous son pyjama comme elle en rêvait...

Prit d'une ardeur nouvelle grâce à la témérité dont faisait preuve Leta, Newt, les lèvres toujours scellées au cou de la jeune femme, baissa son bras et posa la main sur la peau nue de son mollet. S'immobilisant pour ne pas la brusquer, il la sentit frisonner mais ne détecta aucune résistance alors il continua son exploration. Sa peau était douce et chaude, ses cheveux sentait un subtil mélange d'agrumes et d'épices. Sa main parcouru son mollet, son genou puis s'arrêta sur sa cuisse. Leta, dont la robe de nuit était à présent remontée au niveau de son bassin, sentit une nouvelle sensation de moiteur envahir tout son être. Désireuse, elle aussi, de profiter de la peau brûlante de son ami, elle passa une main aventureuse sous le maillot de corps de Newt. Son ventre était chaud et ferme, contracté par de laborieuses respirations.

Les minutes passèrent, l'exploration continua. Il embrassa son front, sa tempe, sa pommette puis ses lèvres. Elle caressa son ventre, son dos et ses hanches. Pas de regards appuyés, pas de mots, encore moins de rires. Le moment était aussi sérieux que délicieux. Pas de cris, pas de folle jouissance, uniquement de nouvelles et très douces expériences. Ils n'étaient encore que des enfants après tout. Pas d'acte charnel comme d'aucun l'entende habituellement, cette nuit là, Newt et Leta ne jouèrent que de leurs mains et de leurs pensées. Pas de mise à nu des endroits trop impudiques, cela ne leur sembla pas être une priorité. Ils gardèrent d'ailleurs leurs habits de nuit.

Naturellement, les passions s'assoupirent, les corps se calmèrent. Les deux adolescents, repus de découvertes, restèrent blottis l'un contre l'autre, oubliant le monde qui les entourait.

« On reviendra une nuit hein ? » S'assura Leta, le murmure plein de sommeil.

« Oui, ça serait bien... » Bailla Newt.

C'est ainsi que, pour la première fois, les deux jeunes gens s'assoupirent, ensemble, dans la salle sur demande à Poudlard, une froide nuit de Novembre 1912...


End file.
